Kreed (MINECRAFT)
Ky'''Summary Kreed is one of the most powerful beings in Minecraft and he's the oldest of his crew and he's much stronger and durable than his cousin Ky. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A | '''High 8-C '''| 8-A | 'Low 7-C '| 'High 6-A '| '3-B '| '3-A '| '3-A '| 'Low 2-C '| '2-C '| '1-A ' '''Name: Kreed Origin: '''Minecraft '''Gender: Male Age: Unknown, Older than Ky Classification: Destroyer of all realms and the hero of Minecraft world Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Survival Expert, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery (Of the Destoyer Enchanted Diamond Sword and The Triden Of Unity), Attack Reflection, Enhanced Senses, Spaceflight, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Regeneration / Healing (via Ender Crystals), Acid Manipulation, Breath Attack, Resistance to Status Effects (Includes Bad Luck manipulation, poison, blinding, death, gravityand statistics debuff), BFR (Cannot be forcibly teleported), Void Manipulation (Can resist the erasure of the Void) and Fire, Can see invisible beings, Fire Manipulation, Attack Reflection (Projectiles fired at it will be reflected and set on fire), Intangibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Vexes)Immortality (Type 9. Death is but an inconvenience to them and they can reappear as long as their true selves exist) | Same as before, plus Fire Manipulation, Adept Swordsman, Summoning (Can summon a Snow Golem or an Iron Golem depending on the materials they have), Statistics Amplification, Magic, Poison Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Invisibility, Resistance to Fire, Teleportation, Healing, Water Breathing, Death Manipulation (Via Decay Potion), Probability Manipulation (Via Luck Potion), Curse Manipulation | Same as before to a greater extent, plus Ice Manipulation (Via Frost Walker), Portal Creation (Via Nether Portal), Limited Resurrection (Via Totem of Undying), Gravity Manipulation (Can slow down their own fall or other entities'), Electricity Manipulation (Can channel electricity to cause thunder to fall on an enemy when it is raining), Water Manipulation (Can use water to propel themselves in the air at high speeds when water is nearby),Mind Manipulation (Can hypnotize people), Animal Manipulation (Knows methods that allow him to subdue animal foes without a fight), Body Control and Pressure Points (has methods that allow for self-induced comas and nerve attacks, can loosen muscles, slow blood flow, and control his adrenaline), Power Nullification (Knows a spell which negates magic for a hour), Sealing (Knows magic that allows him to seal someone in a crystal), Self-Perception Manipulation (Can manipulate his own perception of time), Enhanced Senses (Disarmed a foe on a shot), Afterimage Creation, Matter Manipulation (His aura can control the speed of chemical reactions, and was able to “turn off” a black hole by manipulating its epicenter) Attack Potency:' '''Athlete Level '(On par with Ky) | 'Large Building Level '(Tanked a Creeper's explosion) | '''Multi-City Block Level (Defeated an army of skeletons and zombies) | Small Town Level '(Started killing an army of zombies, skeletons, spiders, and creepers and eventually sacrifice himself so that '''Ky '''can escape) | '''Multi-Continent level '(Kreed defeated 5 ghasts and an army of endermen who can take over 6 continents in minutes) | 'Multi Galaxy Level '(One of the endermen stated that Kreed absorbed so much monsters souls that Kreed is powerful enough to destroy multiple Galaxies) | 'Universe Level '(Tanked an '''Ender Dragon's Fire Break Attack and Killed it with the last blow) | Universe Level '''(Ate The '''Ender Dragon's egg and became so powerful that Kreed with TNT's made out of his full power totally obliterated the Ender Realm) | Universe Level+ '(Kreed made the MINECRAFT World collapse with his TNT'S that's made out of his power and the MINECRAFT World is infinite) | '''Low Multiverse Level '(Kreed's battle against the four '''Wither's was destroying the Nether Realm and causing it to collapse plus the Nether Realm is hundred times bigger than the MINECRAFT World) | Outerverse level '''(After absorbing the Crystal Of Unity, '''Kreed had the power to control creation and hyper-time itself not even The Entities can't stop him because as the Entities '''stated that they're nothing more but flies to him and he destroyed 99% of Minecrafts creation and it's hyper-time and rewritten the Minecrafts story and hyper-time) Speed: Peak Human''' (Via Scale from MINECRAFT) | Subsonic+ '(Much faster than a Enderman) | '''Transonic '(Moved so fast not even 'Ky '''could see him) | '''Supersonic '(Has the speed of lightning via scale from '''Ky) | Sub-Relativistic+ '''(Was stated to have the speed of hundreds of '''Endermen) | Massively FTL+ '(Flew from the Nether Realm to the Ender Realm which is in another dimension in 2 months which it takes billions of years to get there and you'll have to travel five hundred times faster than light speed in order to get there in billions of years from the Nether Realm) | '''Massively FTL+ '(React fast enough to dodge the '''Ender Dragon's Fire Breath Ball bomb) | Massively FTL+ | Irrelevant '''(After absorbing the Crystal Of Unity, '''Kreed's speed was far beyond the concept of The Entities understanding) Lifting Strength: